


Punishing the Assassin

by Tethered_Angel



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Body Shots, F/F, Face Slapping, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tethered_Angel/pseuds/Tethered_Angel
Summary: Princess Veronica lets off some steam by abusing one of her summoned heroes.





	Punishing the Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Veronica is meant to be an adult in this story. Imagine Brave Veronica if it helps.

Veronica schooled her expression to a stern frown as she entered her private chambers, resisting the urge to turn a baleful glare on the retreating aristocrats and sycophants that made up her daily retinue. Her guards were loyal- stone faced and silent as any good guard out to be, at least when they were in her presence. But the lower classes talked, especially when their superiors were absent, and it wouldn’t do to throw a fit. So she maintained her facade, kept static and aloof, until she was finally in the privacy of her own room, the soldiers dismissed to the antechamber to keep out those who might disturb her.

Her chambers, that was a different story. Closing her doors behind her, she could finally be alone. Letting out a short sigh, she let her shoulders drop a fraction of an inch, removing her crown to set it reverently on its stand. Here, she didn’t have to keep up appearances. She could be herself, alone with her thoughts, without any eyes to judge her or ears to perk at her every whisper.

Here she could explore her own unusual… proclivities. 

“ _Oooooooh…_ ”

A long, shallow groan drew her attention to the other occupant of the room. A woman, bound in silken ropes, her back bent from the stringent position. Crimson rope trailed from her wrists and ankles, leading off toward a sturdy silver ring suspended from the ceiling. The ninja Kagero, formerly of Hoshido, now a loyal servant of Embla. 

“Oh, good. You’re still here,” Veronica said dully, stepping toward her captive. “I was afraid you’d try to run away again.” Kagero’s head hung toward the carpet, her long black hair draped across her neck so the tip of her ponytail brushed the floor. She clenched her jaw, stubbornly refusing to rise to Veronica’s barbs.

The princess removed her gloves, placing them on her dresser alongside her crown. Then she bent to unlace her boots, carefully pulling them out and setting them by the door so the servants could collect them later. Finally she turned back to Kagero. “I’m glad you’re finally learning your place, big sister.” 

“My _place,_ ” Kagero spat, finally unable to keep silent, “is by master Ryoma’s side.” She pulled herself up with visible effort to glare at Veronica.

Veronica tutted disapprovingly as she ran her fingers down Kagero’s arm. “Ryoma is a traitor. He broke our contract, and now he’s with the enemy.” 

“We all would have defected long ago if not for your witchery!” Kagero snarled, “Even your precious ‘brothers!’”

_Crack!_

A sharp slap to the cheek sent the woman swinging in her bindings. Veronica looked down on her as she struggled to arrest her momentum, helplessly twisting the ropes as she slowly spun away. With her arms and legs pulled back by the crimson cords, her heavy, naked breasts were left to sway under her chest like a pair of massive udders, and Veronica couldn’t help looking at them with a twinge of envy.

Veronica grabbed her hair when she came around, stopping her movement once she’d completed the circuit. “The contract is a binding agreement,” she said dangerously. “My big brothers will never leave me, no matter what someone like you says.” She slapped her again, the back of her hand impacting Kagero’s already reddening cheek. 

The ninja let out a single, rasping laugh. “If this is how you affect your loyalty, you’re going to spend your days alone.” 

Veronica clenched her fist, choking down a wave of fury as she resisted the urge to strike her again. Instead, she turned toward an alcove set in the wall, where stood a golden statue of the first Emblian queen, Thrasir. In her hands was her scepter of office, the holy staff Hliðskjálf. Veronica strode forth, lifting the staff reverently. 

“This power is my birthright,” she said solemnly, turning back to Kagero with the staff raised. “It is my right to do as I please with the summoned heroes, just as it is my right to wield this staff.” She tapped the butt of the staff against the floor, bathing Kagero with its golden glow. But instead of the soothing light of healing, Kagero felt herself awash in a wave of fatigue, her muscles crying out as the pain in her cheek blossomed.

“With this relic, I can bring either hurt or comfort,” Veronica continued, “and it is my right to inflict either as I see fit.” She replaced the staff, and once again ran her fingers down her captive’s arm. Kagero gasped. The touch was electric! Hot and cold at the same time, it sent a tingle through her shoulder and into her chest. 

“Do you see?” Veronica asked, “You’re totally at my mercy.” She ran her nails down Kagero’s back, leaving faint pink scratches on her milky skin and drawing a sharp wince from the bound woman. “All your strength, all your pride, is nothing. I am a princess of Embla, and you are mine.” 

Kagero was panting now, gulping down air as Veronica’s fingers played havoc with her sensitized nerves. She strained against the ropes, fighting a losing battle against both pain and gravity. Her abs stiffened as Veronica raked her fingernails across her stomach, exploring every inch of her muscular body.

Veronica stepped away, noticing that she herself was panting. “It’s strange…” she muttered distractedly. “I’m doing this to you, and yet I’m the one feeling strange.” She tilted her head, eying Kagero curiously. “My heart is pattering in my chest, and I feel warm. No… aroused. Is it you? Are you doing this to me? Or is it…” she trailed off, examining Kagero’s naked body hungrily.

Kagero didn’t respond. Her breath was coming in shallow, tantric gasps, and the sparks dancing through her body were far too distracting to pay the princess’ words any mind. Veronica found herself toying with the collar of her dress as she watched her captive sway in the ropes. Kagero was… beautiful, she supposed. Her full, womanly figure belied a powerful musculature, one which was brought out by her struggles. A thin sheen of sweat graced her ivory skin, glazing her body with an enticing glow and dripping from her heaving breasts.

Without quite noticing, Veronica found herself overcome by a desire to join her prisoner in her nakedness. She began tugging off her dress, not even bothering with the myriad buttons and fasteners that made it contort to her frame. There was no real logic to it, no sense, just a driving need to explore her own desires.

The dress fell to the floor, all thought of manners or propriety long vanished, and her stockings and smallclothes were soon to follow. Before long she stood naked, her flawless skin and hairless snatch on full display. She had grown in the last year, her breasts swelling with adulthood and her hindquarters firm and round from riding. Still she was thin and lithe, as a lady should be, nothing like the whorish curves and corded muscles of the woman before her.

She stepped forward, feeling no shame in her nakedness. Veronica had no equals here, none whose opinions mattered to her. It was only her and Kagero, the mighty princess and the object of her curiosity.

She knelt and reached for Kagero’s breasts, those hanging globes of feminine lust, and cupped them in her hands. Carefully, almost reverently, she weighed them in her palms, exploring their size, shape, and texture with an almost academic fascination. 

Kagero groaned at her attentions, arching her back involuntarily to press her chest into Veronica’s hands. She shuddered as the princess squeezed her breasts, kneading the heavy mammaries with a singular focus as her nipples hardened into stiff pink nubs. Veronica rolled her fingers over them experimentally, pinching them gently between her fingers and giving them a sharp pull.

“Ah!” Kagero snapped to as pain shot through her chest at the rough treatment. She bucked against the ropes, accomplishing little except to cause herself more pain by tugging on her nipples. “Ah! Ah!” She squealed as Veronica followed up with a sharp twist. 

Veronica found herself giggling as she tormented the helpless ninja. Releasing the nipples, she dug her fingers deep into her fleshy globes, driving her fingernails deep into Kagero’s sensitive teats. The ninja screamed, spittle flying from her mouth to splash against Veronica’s face. 

The princess tumbled back in shock, wiping her face. She pushed herself to her feet, looking down at Kagero with an imperious glare. “You _dare_ spit at me!?” she growled. “I’ll show you your place!”

Kagero’s protestations were cut off as Veronica reached for a lever on the wall, cranking it to raise Kagero up to head height. Satisfied, she locked it in place and returned to the hapless ninja, her hands balled into angry fists. Kagero looked at her pleadingly, her eyes a mix of despair and resignation. “I didn’t-”

“Silence, whore!” Veronica screamed, hauling back and delivering a powerful jab to Kagero’s swollen breast. Her other hand followed with another quick strike, knocking her tits together and sending her rocking in her bindings. 

The momentum caused her to spin, and Veronica responded by delivering two jabs at her unprotected side. Clenching her fist, she unleashed a brutal uppercut to her victim’s taut belly, making her double over with a satisfying squeal as the breath was knocked out of her. 

Kagero continued to spin, opening herself up to a couple of sharp slaps to her inner thighs, followed by one directly onto her shaved pussy. Veronica paused as the hit caused Kagero to unleash a pained scream, and grabbed her knee so she could deliver several more blows to her sensitive weak spot. 

Another few swats and she gave Kagero a push, sending her once again into a slow spin. The princess took shots as she saw the opportunity, delivering sharp jabs to her sides and stinging slaps to her bouncing bosom. Kagero rocked and howled with each hit, futilely twisting in the air. 

Veronica’s legs trembled as she lost herself in the moment, delivering a powerful downward slap to Kagero’s plump ass. The princess stumbled back in a pant, her hand stinging from the abuse she’s unleashed. Slowly Kagero rolled to a stop, her reddened pussy on full display to her tormentor. Veronica gasped, the musky smell overwhelming her senses as she stepped forward, trancelike, between Kagero’s legs.

The ninja was gasping for breath, drenched in sweat with her head hanging limply. Curiously, Veronica extended her finger, slowly drawing it down the length of the bound woman’s dripping slit. Kagero shuddered, her head snapping back,mouth hanging open in a silent scream. Fascinated, Veronica continued to poke and prod her sensitive rose, relishing in the jumps and starts Kagero gave in return. 

Reflexively Kagero tried to close her legs, but her bindings wouldn’t allow it. She simply rocked forward, swinging uselessly in Veronica’s web. The princess followed her with her finger, pushing her in a lazy arc that used her pussy as a rudder. Finally, Kagero reached the apex of the swing, and Veronica used the momentum to slip her finger inside.

The reaction was immediate. Kagero seized up as Veronica invaded her pussy, her insides revolting against the sudden intrusion. Veronica gasped as the tight kegels constricted around her finger. It was such a strange sensation, unlike anything she’d experienced playing with herself. She began pumping her finger in and out, slowly at first, then faster. Kagero’s short pants were soon replaced with breathy gasps and moans, as the princess curled her finger, searching for that one special spot. 

A tremor, and a hissing shriek, and a squirt of sticky fluid soaked her finger and hand. Veronica slowed her pumping, staring in amazement at the foreign juices glistening on her skin. Kagero shivered, the aftershocks of her orgasm still traveling through her. Veronica paused, thoughtful, then began again with even more vigor than before.

“N- ngh!” Kagero grunted in panic, but lacked the words to protest as Veronica smacked her ass with her other hand, again making her clench her pussy around Veronica’s finger. 

“Be silent,” Veronica ordered dismissively, far too enthralled to be distracted from her task, even if she’d felt so inclined. She gripped Kagero’s ass roughly, spreading her cheeks to get a closer look at her privates. 

“N-no… don’t…” Kagero gasped.

Veronica paid her no mind as she continued to finger her captive hero. Her finger continued plumbing her intimate depths as her thumb found the little bead of her clit. Her other thumb, the one gripping Kagero’s cheek, shifted curiously, prodding at the tight, puckered ring of her anus. Kagero whimpered as she began to apply pressure, slowly and inexorably pushing her thumb inside. 

It was… different. Not as wet or slick as her pussy, and tighter. But the muscles rippled reflexively as she toyed with her cunt, creating a strange and not unpleasant sensation as Kagero’s holes struggled to adapt to the invasion. Again Veronica hooked her finger, and Kagero trembled with her second orgasm. 

They soon found themselves in a rhythm, a second finger slipping into Kagero’s snatch as Veronica relentlessly tormented her captive. Kagero had no choice but to ride the wave, completely at Veronica’s tender mercy as the princess brought her to a third, then fourth orgasm, each new peak only minutes from the last. Still Veronica didn’t let up. She kept pushing, pushing, determined to see how far she could carry her game. 

Finally, it was too much. Kagero fell silent, her voice spent. She dropped her head, rasping for breath, unable even to scream as her cunt throbbed around Veronica’s fingers. Veronica pulled free, raising her hand to her face to inspect her cum-slicked digits. 

“Disgusting,” she said, tasting the bitter nectar. Disdainfully she wiped her hand on Kagero’s thigh, as the exhausted hero slumped in defeat. Veronica huffed in annoyance. She wasn’t done yet. She’d already delivered more than the punishment she had planned, but she found there was a fire in her loins, a burning desire to take things further, to see what else she could get from her little toy. To… experience a release, similar to what her plaything had. 

“Wake up,” she ordered, smacking Kagero’s thigh. She got no response. “I said wake up!” She smacked her again, harder this time, but aside from a low moan received no answer.

“Fine,” she grumbled, pulling the lever on the wall. The restraints released, and Kagero fell to the floor in a heap, the ropes splayed around her like rippling waves. Veronica stomped over to her, shoved her to her back with a bare foot. “I said wake up!”

Kagero blinked, staring up at her groggily. “I… wha…?”

Veronica snarled, drawing back her leg to deliver a vicious kick to Kagero’s side. “I. Said. Wake. Up!” she hissed, punctuating each word with another kick. Kagero curled up, clutching her side in pain, so Veronica raised her foot and stomped her heel into the woman’s muscled stomach. 

“Gah!” Kagero weezed, holding her belly, but Veronica continued her assault, attacking her big, bulbous breasts with her foot. 

“Lie down! Put your arms at your side. Don’t try to cover yourself.”

Kagero winced, the magic of her contract forcing her into obedience. Veronica took merciless advantage of her weakness, jumping onto her abdomen with both feet and driving the air out of her captive with a rush of breath. “That’s better, big sister,” Veronica cooed as she dug her toes into the taut belly flesh, “doesn’t it feel better to follow your orders like a good little pawn?”

Kagero nodded with a whimper, unable to disagree as Veronica dropped to her knees on her chest, grabbing her tits and massaging them violently. “Yes… princess…” she managed to choke out. 

“Good,” Veronica growled. She spread her legs, straddling Kagero’s midriff so her hot pussy rested on her stiff abs. “Now lie there and pleasure me like a good slut.”

Kagero lacked the strength to do anything but writhe as Veronica molested her breasts, grinding against her agonized belly. Her movement only served to stimulate Veronica more, the princess herself panting as the climax she’s been dancing toward all night began to peak. She hadn’t realized… it could feel this _good_ … with another person. 

Her mouth hung open in shameless ecstacy, short, hot squeaks escaping her throat as she rode Kagero closer and closer to her finish. She pinched her nipples, twisting them hard so Kagero screamed in pain, arching her back and driving her abdomen into Veronica’s crotch. With a cry Veronica tightened her legs around her hips, her lower half shuddering with the strength of her release. 

She let herself fall forward with a gasp, collapsing against Kagero’s heaving bosom. She lay there, shuddering through her orgasm, her head pillowed neatly between the other woman’s breasts. “I think,” she said, “that I’m not done with you yet.” 

Kagero didn’t answer, too out of sorts to even register what the princess said. But that was alright. Veronica was more than comfortable on her human body pillow. She let her eyes close, drifting off to sleep, forgetting the troubles of the court and the war with Askr. Who could disturb her here, in her own chambers, except the woman who was totally and completely under her control?

**Author's Note:**

> My half of a story exchange with my writebro Odoacro!


End file.
